


Fevered Dreams

by Faith_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: A simple piece of writing I did to escape writers block, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: “You are strong, my child. I know you will not fail, and I know you will pull through.”
Kudos: 1





	Fevered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is

Fevered Dreams

“Fear takes hold of the mind and body during your most venerable times.” 

“Listen to me, child. Do not let fear control your life, push forward and become your own person. Do not allow the masses to control who you are.” 

Memories of a time long since past, and the voices in their head have long been gone. 

“Follow your heart.” 

“Follow the path you create for yourself, no one else, but your own.” 

“Be free in your actions, spread your wings and express your visions to the world with neither care nor worry.” 

“Some may not accept and dare try to strike you down for your views, but you mustn’t surrender, for you are strong. I have seen what you are capable of, I have seen the visions deep within your heart. Your desire to explore and be free from your shackled existence.” 

Deny not the truth, deny not the lies. Life is full of deception, but you are strong, and you will live.” 

“You carry the will of many on your shoulders, and you shall change and mold that will to your own. You are one.” 

“And we are many.”


End file.
